Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Steppenwolf is an incredibly ancient and powerful New God of Apokalips and serves as the lieutenant to his master Darkseid and has conquered entire worlds in his name. He was bested some 30,000 years ago by a combined effort of the Old Gods of Olympus, Green Lantern Corps, Amazons, Atlanteans and the Tribes of Man. Following this he would be exiled from his homeworld of Apokalips before he began a second invasion of Earth in 2017, in an attempt to assemble and use the Unity but he was defeated a second time, this time by the combined efforts of the Justice League and a newly resurrected Superman. Feats * It required the combined efforts of the Old Gods, Green Lanterns, Amazons, Atlanteans and assorted human tribes to defeat him the first time. * Conquered several worlds in his bloodsoaked campaign * Upon his return easily recovered the first two Motherboxes from Themyscira and Atlantis respectively * Fought the Justice League head on * Traded blows with Wonder Woman and Aquaman, and maintained the upper hand against them * Effortlessly beat the Flash and nearly killed Cyborg * Would have slaughtered the League if not for Superman's intervention * Stated to have done battle with a Kryptonian Deformity (Doomsday) in ages past Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, CQC Mastery, Thrown Weapon User, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Necromancy (Via Electro Axe), Explosion/Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Portal Creation (Via Boom Tubes), Durability Negation (Via Electro Axe), Empowerment (Granted his powers by the Electro Axe) Destructive Capacity: Small Country Level (Fought the entire Justice League on even ground, stated to have done battle with a Kryptonian Deformity, Able to cause large explosions of magma with his axe strikes, should scale to Zeus who created Themyscira in a dying state) Striking Strength: Small Country Class '''(Can trade blows with Diana, Overpowered Aquaman and Mera, One shot a Green Lantern, Causes large explosions of molten lava by slamming his axe on the ground (Which at minimum yields this much), outmatches Wonder Woman and Aquaman) Lifting Strength: '''Class M (Is able to overpower Aquaman, stronger then Wonder Woman, matches the strength of Arthur and Diana and tears apart Cyborg) Durability: Small Country Level '''(Survived hits from Aquaman and Wonder Woman, Recovers quickly from Cyborg's blasts, Diana's bracelets only knock him back, Speed: '''Relativistic (Could keep pace with Wonder Womanand Aquaman, Casually caught a missile from Batman's Knightcrawler) Stamina: At Least Superhuman likely Enhanced Superhuman (Able to fight the Justice League for an extended period of time without much rest, his search for the Motherboxes took several hours if not days, kept going after severe injuries from an amped Superman) Range: Enhanced Melee Range physically (due to his size and weapon), Hundreds of Meters when he throws the axe, Unknown but much higher with Boom Tubes Intelligence: 'Above Average Human '(Planned and led the search for the Motherboxes as well as his several conquests and two invasions of Earth, is a master tactician accredited with several genocides and conquests only defeated twice, is a skilled combatant with tens of millennia worth of experience) Standard Equipment: His Electro Axe (The source of most of Steppenwolf's powers, this Apokaliptian tool of destruction is Steppenwolf's main weapon and is capable of transforming those he kills into Parademons to serve him and is durable enough to survive blows against Wonder Woman's sword and bracelets, thunderbolts from Zeus and blasts from Cyborg) Weaknesses * If his Electro Axe is broken he will lose his powers * Is fairly arrogant and overconfident (Though not to the point of stupidity) * Obsessed with the Motherboxes and using them to fulfill his ambitions * His Parademons may turn on him if he feels enough fear (as they feed on fear) Gallery The End of Worlds.jpg Hungry Like The Wolf.jpg Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws: Sources * Respect STEPPENWOLF | r/respectthreads * Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) | VS Battles Wiki * Recalc of Zeus creating Themyscira | VS Battles Wiki Category:How Strong Is Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Gods Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:CQC Masters Category:Assimilation Users Category:Magma User Category:Portal Creators Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users